


Some Starry Skys

by Cherri_Phoenix, Ichigi111Kurosaki, Mutant_Thyla, Mutated_Genocide



Series: Xander's Town of Mutants [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bawling!Charles, Blindfolds, Candles, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Cherik - Freeform, Convertables, Dinner, Engagement, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kissing, Lace, Love, M/M, Romantic!Erik, Roses, Scattered Rose Petals, Stress, The Starry Sky, Three Pieced Suits, romane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherri_Phoenix/pseuds/Cherri_Phoenix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigi111Kurosaki/pseuds/Ichigi111Kurosaki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Thyla/pseuds/Mutant_Thyla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutated_Genocide/pseuds/Mutated_Genocide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Add On to Xander's Books and Nook.<br/>Its only two days till their anniversary and Erik has big proposal plans. Charles is worried, and eventually cries.<br/>(HEy Guys i've just updated this hope you all like it!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Starry Skys

**Author's Note:**

> Mutant_Th'Y'La: Hello, i've just finished rewriting this story and i hope you like i made it longer and over all, better, at least to me. Enjoy!~

Erik had been planning for three days how he'd ask Charles to marry him. But he still wasn't quite sure how to go about it. He'd watched proposal videos on youtube, he'd read 'how to propose for dummies' and even asked his friends but still, every idea he had hadn't seemed right for Charles.

They had been on fifteen dates within three years. Erik remembers their first date very well, He and Charles had gone to the beach and had a picnic and had been having a great time when Erik had carried Charles into the ocean and Charles had gotten a piece of coral stuck in his foot. Erik had carried Charles back to shore and had carefully cleaned the wound and apologized furiously, but Charles had only laughed at him and opened the bottle of wine. They had stayed there until the sun began to set and they watched it go down. Erik could never forget that first date, it had been the best and worst first date he'd ever had.

It was time. Erik had been happy dating Charles but their lives had become routine. He needed to change it, he and Charles had just moved in together and They had fallen into a boring schedule. Erik hadn't even bought Charles flowers since their last date! Four months ago!. Then it clicked, he had two days.

Erik had only two days left to put his new plan into action. Each day he would send Charles three gifts, Each hinting at the final one, the proposal. He was to go on an annual date with Charles on Saturday. He would take Charles to a fancy restaurant, order Champagne, make a toast, and then get down on one knee and make a speech before asking Charles to marry him.

Now all he had to do was make a speech and figure out what the gifts would be. He frowned. Erik mulled over this thought for the rest of the night and into the next day. When he got out of bed he remembered a necklace his mother used to wear.It was a silver flower locket, on one side it had Erik's parents and the other side was empty. With a smile Erik took out a small picture of He and Charles from their first anniversary and put it inside the empty side. He took out the soft red velvet box it had been in and brought it out to the kitchen where Charles was.

"Charles, Happy early anniversary." Erik said softly putting the small box on the table in front of Charles before leaning down on the back of the chair and pressing his nose into the crook of Charles neck. Charles looked up from his book and leaned forward drawing Erik with him. He set the book aside and opened the small box. The look of surprise on Charles face as he turned to Erik was beautiful. "This is your mothers!" He gasped. "Was, she'd like that it will be worn again. Look inside." He said with a smile. Charles did.

Inside was a picture taken by Erik's mother on their first anniversary. They Were sitting together in a booth at the pizza parlor and Erik had been talking with his father when Charles had leaned over and kissed Erik's cheek and Erik's mother had taken the photo, Erik looked startled. Charles smiled, tears welling in his eyes, he turned around and kissed Erik's cheek and hugged him tightly. "I love you so much!" Charles sobbed. Erik smiled. "I love you too. You know later we can Call mother and tell her if you want." Erik said. Charles nodded enthusiastically.

"For now we should go pick up some food, the fridge is almost empty."Erik said and grinned, he went over and got his shoes and coat on, Charles followed still holding the locket. They left the house laughing, On the way down the stairs Charles had tripped and fell into Erik's unsuspecting arms taking the taller man down the last three steps and onto his butt. Charles was still laughing as he got into Erik's car. Erik smiled at Charles and took his hand, linking their fingers together.

They drove in silence for a while, the radio turned down, Charles looking out his window. Erik would glance over periodically as they neared the market, occasionally catching Charles eye. As he slowly pulled into the parking lot he turned to Charles and stared. Charles only smiled uneasily occasionally checking the mirror. "What? Is there something on my face?" He eventually asked. Erik smiled. "Yes, there is." He replied. "What is it!?" Charles asked about to look into the mirror. Erik leaned in and kissed Charles, only a peck before pulling away and whispering. "Me" Before getting out of the car snickering. Charles gaped as Erik left the car and pouted as Erik opened his door.

Charles got out and crossed his arms and walked on. Erik laughed in the background as he followed Charles. When Charles slowed and dropped his arms Erik caught his hand and gently swung it back and forth. "Its beautiful out tonight, and even better with you here." Erik said as they crossed the parking lot. Charles looked up at the sky then at Erik. "It must have hurt." He said and looked away. "What?" Erik asked a confused frown on his face. "Falling from the sky. You are a starman." Charles stated. He held a straight face for only a moment before breaking out in a grin.

 

This didn't go unnoticed by Erik who smiled and leaned closer. The sun had just peaked as they entered the doors. Erik grabbed a shopping cart and pushed it along beside Charles who rushed over to the vegetable aisle and began selecting the perfect head of lettuce and purple cabbage. Erik chuckled and went to the fruit stand beside the cart, he bagged kiwis, apples' oranges, and grabbed a pineapple and a bunch of bananas. Charles came over and placed the chosen vegetables into the cart and beamed at Erik when he saw the pineapple.

They spent the entire morning in the store. Erik had called while Charles was in the bathroom and had a bouquet of blue orchids and white roses delivered to their apartment. They were in the car when Charles got a call from Raven. She had broken up with her boyfriend and gotten back together with him two nights earlier and was currently in a sappy mood. They talked the entire ride home and finally got off the phone as they got out of the car. Erik took four bags and rushed ahead of Charles to get the flowers inside before He could see them. He was heading down for the last few bags when he saw Charles talking to a large gruff looking man who had a large cigar in his mouth. "Erik you remember Alex's little brother Scott!? This is Scott's Fiancee!" Charles said as he drew close. Erik felt relief, he reached a hand out to the man with a "Good to meet you." The man nodded at Erik, he looked slightly uncomfortable. "They're just moving in a few doors down from us!" Charles chattered. Erik smiled in amusement as Scott came in from outside.

"Hello Charles, Erik, i'm sorry we can't stay any longer, we still have a few more runs to do before were fully moved in." Scott said quickly ending Charles conversation. "It was good to see you Charles said picking up the last few bags he'd brought in. Erik took two from Charles and lead him up the stairs. Charles tittered in excitement about having friends living so close but Erik could only think about the flowers on the counter and the note he'd had written along with them. When they entered Charles stopped talking to stare at the flowers on the counter. He walked forward and smelled them. With his eyes closed like that Erik could only think of how It reminded him of waking up to Charles peacefully sleeping face so close every morning, this made him blush as His eyes had closed and Charles had been staring at him.

"Do you feel okay Erik?" Charles asked coming over to him with a hand outstretched to touch Erik's forehead. "I'm fine, just really happy. He said.

"Oh Erik," Charles said "I'm glad." Charles said with a smile. They made lunch, a pizza with extra cheese and watched one of Charles favorite movies,'the princess bride' Before falling asleep curled together. Erik woke to Charles shifting and muttering in his sleep. He took a moment to watch Charles wiggle about before he gently rolled Charles off and onto the couch. He stood and stretched before slowly making his way out to the kitchen. He took the pineapple out of the Fridge and began slicing it into a bowl. Then he took out a cup and filled it with cranberry juice before mixing up pancake mix. When he was finished he set the table and quietly moved to the living room where Charles still slept. He knelt down and began pressing kisses all over Charles face. Charles giggled in his sleep and slowly began to wake. He blinked up at Erik and smiled.

"Good morning." Charles mumbled. "Morning beautiful." Erik cooed back. "I made breakfast." Erik said. Charles yawned and sat up. Erik offered him a hand and Charles took it with a smile. "Hmmmm it smells good, or that's just you." Charles smiled flirtatiously. Erik let out a huff of humor and pulled Charles down to the table. "Enjoy." Erik purred and kissed Charles cheek. Charles let out a sigh of utter bliss at his first bite of pancake. "I forgot how amazing your food was." He hummed. Erik smiled. "I hope you didn't have anything planned later this evening, because i have a reservation for us at 'mupara-donique'"Erik stated. Charles choked on a piece of pancake and gasped. "Mupara-Donique?" He gaped at Erik who lifted his glass of juice at Charles with an amused smirk. "Oh Erik!!" Charles said leaping up and rushing around the table to sit in Erik's lap. "How did you get a reservation!!?" Charles asked.

"Well, i called and reserved the table a month ago." Erik smiled. "Now i have to work but only for three hours, which gives me an hour and a half to get ready. I'll be home at two. The reservation is at three." Erik said. He went into the bedroom to get dressed leaving Charles to sit in the kitchen and wait. 

After Erik left Charles paced he couldn't just sit and wait. Charles walked around the apartment and cleaned. He picked up the pillows that had fallen off the couch, straightened and sorted the mail and magazines. Then he went into the bedroom and made the bed. He picked up the laundry and put it into the hamper. He then stood there a minute before picking up the hamper and making his way down to the laundry room. Charles had just finished the laundry when he noticed the time. He had only thirty minutes until Erik would get home. Charles swore under his breath and rushed up stairs. He set the clean cloths on their bed and slipped into the shower. It only took fifteen minutes to scrub down his body, shave his face, and wax his legs, armpits, and pelvis. Charles bit his lip as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was very smooth and pale. He looked enticing. With a smirk he began to dress and get ready for their dinner. He heard the front door open and quickly threw on his Black skinny jeans and white dress shirt with a grey sweater vest.

Erik came into the room looking beaten and tired. Charles watched him flop down onto the bed and fall asleep. With a soft and sad smile Charles pulled Eriks shoes off him Then his pants and his shirt before tucking him into bed. Then Charles turned off the lights and closed the door. It was twenty minutes later when Erik Rushed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. "Charles! I'm so sorry!" He gasped. Charles smiled in amusement. "About what? You took a nap, you have an hour to get ready Erik, Go rest a bit more, you shouldn't run yourself ragged." Charles smiled. Erik looked like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. Charles laughed, he reached up and cupped Erik's face. "You haven't missed anything, Just tea." Charles whispered and kissed Erik. Erik pressed closer and deepened the kiss. Their tongues slid against one another, Erik tasted of chocolate and coffee. Charles loved his taste. The underlying taste of pure Erik. It was addicting. Erik loved everything that Charles tasted of, Be it the pineapple he'd been eating or the chocolate mint tea he'd been drinking. But Charles tasted sweet, in the only way that Charles could be.

Erik pulled back and leaned his forehead against Charles. They stood like that swaying slightly. "I'm going to get dressed and then we're going to go and have a delicious dinner, and have a nice romantic evening together." Erik hummed. "Hmmmm, or we could stay home and stay like this."Charles whispered. Erik chuckled. "No, we're going to have a nice night out." And with that Erik moved away. Charles watched him go.

"Are you ready!? Erik called from the bedroom, Charles Lifted his head up quickly. "Yeah!" He shouted back. Erik came out from the bedroom and Grabbed his coat. He put it on and grabbed Charles coat as Charles slid on his shoes. Erik held the jacket out and let Charles slid into it before opening the door for him. Charles thought this was sweet and gave Erik a kiss. This behavior continued even as they made their way into the restaurant. Erik even pulled out Charles chair for him.

Charles smiled over their meal, and laughed in delight when a violinist came over to their table. Charles was surprised when Erik stood and moved to the side of their table to stand before Charles just as the violinist left. He took Charles hand and spoke.

"Charles, i know that lately i've been working a lot, and i know that i've been too tired lately to do too much. But i know every morning when i wake up and look at you that i know that i love you with all that i am. I want to spend every day waking up to you, and falling asleep with you in my arms. I know that there will never be another for me so Charles." Erik said letting go of Charles hand. He pulled out the box. "Will you marry me?" He asked and opened the box. Charles sniffed and he covered his face. His hands slid down to still hide his mouth. His eyes were full of tears. Then he leapt up grabbed Erik's face and kissed him. When he pulled away he buried his face in Erik's shoulder Gasping "Yes! Yes Erik i'll marry you!" Erik was grinning and hugging Charles tightly. There were claps of congratulations ringing around him.

Erik had one happy thought.

He was in in love with Charles.

He was home, here in Charles arms.

Right where he belonged.

Charles Smiled and turned to whisper into Erik's ear. "Let's go home and celebrate." Before pulling away with a wink. Erik was gaping like a fish. He stood and quickly took the check book and grabbed Charles hand before pulling Charles along out of the restaurant and back to the car. Erik sped home as if they were being chased by a acid monster. Charles was pushed and nudged up the stairs to their apartment by a very aroused Erik whose breathing had gotten heavier and heavier as they went. Once they were in the door and their shoes were off Erik had latched onto Charles neck sucking and biting as he tore at Charles shirt and pants. Charles gasped as his shirts were pulled off. He pushed Erik away.

"Strip yourself, quick." Charles panted pushing down his own pants and boxers before crawling up onto the bed. Eriks cloths were off and he was atop Charles back biting and licking at his shoulders not even giving Charles enough time to lay down. He was being smothered by Erik's mouth. Charles gasped as Erik's hands rubbed up Charles legs. "Your smooth." Erik gasped. He gently pushed Charles shoulders down until Charles was laying down. He rolled over onto his back and kissed him heavily. "I love you so much." Erik moaned into Charles skin. He began rubbing against Charles their pricks rubbing together making them moan. Erik reached down and encircled both of their cocks, slowly moving his hand up and down. Charles let out a moan of appreciation. He gasped when Erik had suddenly moved and lifted Charles hips. He licked at Charles hole, prodding it with his tongue. Charles began to squirm and moan even as Erik worked two fingers into his body.

Charles moaned aloud and shifted his hips trying to get Erik deeper into him.

"Eriiiiiiik, please!" Charles gasped. "I need you, NOW!" Charles screamed out Wrapping his legs around Erik's ass trying to pull him up. Erik groaned and slid up to press a kiss under Charles jaw. He then smoothed a hand down Charles side and lined up to press into Charles body. As he pressed in he sucked a spot onto Charles collarbone. He would whisper soft words into the mark. Charles groaned and hooked his legs up over Erik's hips. "Moooove!" Charles growled and bit into Erik's shoulder causing him to buck into Charles suddenly. This caused Charles to moan then bite back down onto Erik's shoulder Causing the same reaction, But this time Erik pulled out and pushed back in. Charles head fell back and a moan was torn from his throat as Erik brushed his prostate. "Eriiiiik." Charles sighed happily rocking back to meet each thrust Erik gave. As they drew closer they became sloppier, Saliva was smeared across Charles throat and Cheek, Cum had begun to slip out as Erik leaked precum as if he was continuously spraying inside Charles.

Charles felt the knot building in his stomach. "Erik im gunna, Gunna!"Charles managed to make out before he came across their bellies. Erik followed close behind. They collapsed tangled together on the bed.

"After were married, do you think i should get a false womb? I think we could have children." Charles said some time later. Erik pushed up onto his elbows. He was smiling. "I think that that's a great idea. But you should get it before were married so you're fully healed by our wedding night. He purred. Charles inhaled sharply at the implications.

 Their wedding would be fantastic.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rewritten by Mutant_Thyla  
> Originally only had 1096 words. Kind of proud now. I may also do a story of Their wedding if enough people want it.  
> Don't forget to Kudos, Comment, and bookmark!!!  
> Share with your friends!!!!


End file.
